The confrontation
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / MoVav / Mavin / Raywood . Sometimes things aren't always as they seem. People change as it is a part of life even if we don't like it. Vav never thought that any of his friends would change on him. Yet now he faces one of his greatest challenges he will ever have to face. Warning: Yaoi, violence, a little gore and rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I'm not useful... Not anymore..." A stone is kicked tumbling down along the alley ground. "I'm useless."

"Don't say that." A new comer approaches.

"You?!"

"Yes me." A chuckle rumbles from the new comer. "You are useful. You aren't useless."

"But how am I useful?"

"I can see it. But would it make you feel better if I gave you some extra power. I do have some power I can give you." The new comer offers.

"What kind of powers." The skeptical is high.

"That depends on you and your body. It'll manifest itself to fit you."

There is a pause before the answer comes.

"Alright."

"Excellent."

A ball of greyish white energy is taken out then floating just below the palm facing down the new comer puts it into the others head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

X-ray blinks awake and gets up smacking his mouth open and closed staring straight ahead tiredly. He takes a few moments before he truly awakens. "Well... Time to start a new day." He clenches his hands determinedly. He heads to have a shower first and he gets there turning the water to be just right. He strips then gets in relaxing under the warm spray.

After a few moments he turns and looks down at the soap.

With no one around he raises one hand slightly cupped almost as if hesitantly reaching out. His hand becomes surrounded by a magical green glow.

A magical green glow surrounds the bar of soap that is levitated to his hand.

X-ray grips the soap stopping the levitation causing the magical glow to vanish. "I'm sorry I have to keep this from you." He says sadly as he stares sadly with half open eyes at his hand holding the soap that has no moves. "But its in your best interest and it's for your safety." He closes his eyes softly with a slight sigh only to continue washing himself. He finishes up then heads out drying himself only to put on his X-ray outfit. He glances to the mirror as the fog has gone down. He looks at himself seeing everything normal... However... There's a sudden flash of something darker. He can only tell from the split second flash that there was black on the clothes. He gasps and takes a few steps back but blinks and realizes that whatever it was it's gone now. He heads out of the bathroom once all done and heads over to the living room.

Vav is there watching TV.

X-ray crosses his arms on the back of the couch leaning against it. "What's on?" He asks.

"The news." Vav says in which X-ray nods.

They watch the news hoping to hear of a crime that they can stop. They use it as one way to know if there is trouble.

X-ray lowers his head so his chin rests against his hands as his eyes fall to half open in boredom.

There doesn't sound like there is much trouble that they can help with.

So X-ray pushes himself away from the couch and heads to the kitchen for something to eat. He reaches towards the fridge door when some kind of darkness tentacle grabs the door handle. His breathing stops for a second or two in surprise. "No... Is... Is it getting stronger?" He questions himself in worry. He brings a hand back and it opens the door. He shuts his eyes tightly. "No!"

The dark tentacle vanishes in a burst of dark sparkle dust that fades away.

X-ray opens one eye hesitantly then finally opens both. "Not good." He says to himself. "What am I supposed to do?"

"X-ray!" Vav calls and X-ray jumps at this. "There's a villain!"

"Coming!" X-ray quickly closes the fridge then hurries to join Vav.

They make it just in time to find a guy laughing manically holding a button.

"Haha! Soon I will release drones that will pour coffee all over your clothes!" The villains calls out laughing.

"Oh no! What will we do!?" One lady shrieks in terror at the thought.

"Stop villain!" Vav calls as the two heroes make their presence known.

The villain turns and chuckles. "You are going to stop me?" He laughs. "You look to be nothing more than kids!"

X-ray and Vav charge ready to fight.

X-ray powers up his glasses and fires but the villain jumps away managing to dodge.

Vav goes up to one side of villain who now turns to him.

X-ray charges up another beam. 'Lets show them what we really can do.' His surprise to the sudden voice in his head makes him fire the beam early but it hits the target.

The villain falls and lands on the remote crushing it though X-ray secretly makes sure the button won't be pressed; by willing the object to just be destroyed not set off the drones. "NOO!" He screams once he realizes what happened.

"Once again the day is saved by X-ray and Vav!" Vav says puffing out his chest in pride and X-ray joins him trying to remain seemingly normal.

The two head off after that.

"What a battle." Vav stretches his arms over his head.

"Yeah." X-ray says slightly flickering his eyes around himself as they walk.

"We got lucky that the button didn't get pushed." Vav says lowering his arms.

"Haha. Yeah we were." X-ray nods feeling nervous but glad that Vav didn't notice. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Why don't you go see Hilda?" He suggests.

"You'll join later?" Vav asks.

"Yeah." X-ray nods.

So they part ways for now.

X-ray sighs softly when he's in his apartment. "I have to figure out something." He says to himself. "Before something else happens." He heads deeper inside trying to figure out something. He is soon texted by Vav and he checks it only for his eyes to widen.

 __ _Hilda got news of some guy attacking innocents and seemingly steals their life! It seems to be some new major villain! I can't believe someone's found a way to suck the life out of people literally._

X-ray texts an oh no then he tosses his phone to the couch. He begins to pace knowing that now the others are somewhat aware. He finally stops and heads towards the kitchen getting a drink of water. He chugs it then puts the glass in the sink before turning to walk towards the living room. "It's over now, I know inside, no one will never know the sorry tale of the Mad Queen." He says the name that he has come to know the other as while he walks to the living room. "And those who died..." he says ducking his head at the word died, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, as he enters the living room. "No one must ever know..." He walks further into the living room with his head down. "They only see the tragedy, they not see my intent, the shadow of Mad's evil..." He slightly looks up raising a hand cupping it by his chest palm upwards. "Will forever kill the good... that I had meant." He comes to a stop in the living room and turns his back slightly to a wall that has nothing blocking it. "Am I a good man? ... Am I a mad man? ... It's such a fine line between a good man and a..." He trails off not fully sure he wants to finish as he knows just how fragile that line is right now. He doesn't notice his shadow move up the wall without him moving himself and turns into a shadow shaped being on the wall.

"Do you even think, that I would ever let you go?" The voice that X-ray recognizes from before makes him jump in surprise. The voice is his voice but with a darker evil tone to it. "Do you even think that I would set you free?" The voice continues. "If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so..." the voice continues. "You will never get away from me!" The voice says and X-ray turns to the shadow person on the wall as the voice says that X-ray will never get away. The shadow being meets X-rays eyes still looking like a person turned shadow. The shadow being almost seems to tower over him like holding power over him.

"All that you are is a face in a mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!" X-ray says glaring at the being closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to glare more. He does so to prove his point.

The shadow being smirks a little widely. "I'm what you face when you face in in the mirror long as you live I will still be here."

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream!" X-ray says slightly turning away not noticing the shadow beings eyes slightly narrow in slight evil interest. His own eyes now have strong determination. "After tonight I shall end this demons dream!" He slightly turns back to the shadow being as if to show off his determination.

Suddenly the shadow being seems to have a bit more detail surprising X-ray.

X-ray fully turns to face the shadow being in curiosity of what's going on. He couldn't have expected what came next.

"This is not a dream my dear, and it will never end!" The shadow being steps out as if the shadow being is its own person that looks like X-ray. He has white glasses that have the rims that look a little like a pair of tuxedo mask glasses made to look like normal glasses. He also has on a black blazer that has three gold buttons at the top with a white undershirt plus black bow tie similar to the Mad Kings, black pants and black shoes. He has a black, on the top, and red, on the bottom, cape as well. He has white fancy gloves covering his hands up to his wrists and his eyes look like the Mad King style eyes but with brown instead of blue. "This one is the nightmare that goes on!" The being stands tall with a smirk dancing upon his lips. "I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend!" He smirks a little wider and points to X-ray in a cocky way. "And I'll flourish long after you're gone!" He lowers his hand moving a few steps closer to X-ray.

"Soon you will die and my s-silence will hide you!" X-ray says giving his best determined glare that he can give right now. "You cannot choose but to lose control!" He slightly clenches his teeth for a few moments at the end.

The shadow being almost looks like he wants to laugh. "You can't control me I live deep inside you!" He stares tilting his head cockily for a moment. "Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" He adds gaining a look of evil contempt and slight hunger at the thought.

"I don't need you to survive, as you need me. I'll become whole lest you dance with death!" He slightly turns away powering up his glasses while the shadow beings eyes show a somewhat oh really look. "And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" He turns and fires a beam at the shadow being.

The shadow being dodged to the side to make the beam miss as he lets out an echoey evil laugh. He then charged at X-ray quickly turning into dark matter and surrounds X-ray in a ball. "I live inside you forever!" He says with one eye opening beside X-ray who turns to look in slight fear.

"No!" X-ray wants to back up but there is no way to go.

"With darkness itself by my side!" The shadow being allows his eyes and mouth to be seen as he smirks widely in a toothy smirk.

"NO!" X-ray shouts in slight disbelief and pleading for it to not be real.

"And I'll know that now and forever you'll never be able to separate X-ray from Mad!" The shadow being says as darkness begins swarming X-ray like it is intent on wrapping him up.

"Can't you see it's..." X-ray opens his eyes that glow white through the darkness then pushes his arms out slightly along with doing the same thing slightly with his knees as he slightly lifts a foot; slamming it down to help finish destroying the darkness around him as that's what that action was for. He has the others glasses on now and he still seems in control at least for now. He lowers his hand once the darkness around him is gone. "Over now! It's time to die!" He announces as he glares at nothing with determination.

"No not I, only you!" The shadow being says taking control of X-ray for a moment as seen by the change in eyes. He allows a smirk to come across his lips as he had raised his head and gestured to no one.

"If I die, you die too." X-ray tries to point out like intimidation as he gets control back long enough to speak

"You die in me, I'll be you!" The shadow being says with a smirk once again as he takes control.

X-ray opens his eyes feeling worried and fearful about what the end result of this could end up being. "Damn you Mad! Set me free!" He only adds the second part as a slightly pleasing tone.

"Can't you see?! You are me!" The shadow being says still smirking and eyes slightly narrowed in evil.

"No!" X-ray throws his head back with a slight shout and his cape seems to almost explode, the pieces disappearing in midair, to be the black and red cape. He has also regained control again. "Deep inside..." he slightly looks forward a little worried.

The shadow being doesn't let him finish. "I am you!" He says with a sly smile. "You are Mad!" He finishes and his smile turns back into a smirk.

"No. Never!" X-ray gasps his eyes almost tearing up as he has control again.

"Yes forever!" The shadow being responds sharply and as he's in control he still smirks.

"God damn you Mad!" X-ray says from somewhere inside of the shadow being who is still in control at the moment. "Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" He snaps glaring at the darkness around himself. He supposes that what he says when not in control is like a voice in the others head.

"I'll see you there X-ray!" The shadow being says cockily and there is a flash in which all of X-rays clothes change in the flash to the shadow beings clothes as if turning into him.

"NEVER!" X-ray shouts back.

The shadow being that's now X-ray throws his head back in maniacal laughter and throwing his arms out almost as if it's a victory maniacal laugh.

AN:

The song is The Confrontation on Luna and Night by Dragonfoxgirl.

I just changed a little of it to fit the story but that song is what the story is actually based off of.

I hope you are enjoying!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Vav paces in Hilda's lab wondering just where X-ray is. He finally decides to check on the other and he races back to the apartment complex and he runs to X-rays first but finds nothing but a beam impact mark. He tries his own apartment but once again nothing. His breathing increases as he begins to panic about what could have happened to X-ray. He shakes his head closing his eyes for a moment as he shakes his head. He opens his eyes once done and races back to Hilda's lab hoping that he just missed the other at some point. He gets there and is visibly disappointed when he doesn't find X-ray anywhere in the lab.

"Vav!" Ash calls as she comes running over to where he is getting his attention.

"Have you seen X-ray?" Vav questions.

Ash stops and shakes her head. "No I haven't seen him. But listen I heard that there's big trouble down on Main Street." She explains. "Maybe he went on ahead figuring you knew." She slightly shrugs.

"Maybe." Vav nods in agreement.

"Then let's get all of us going." Hilda says worried that it is apparently bigger trouble than normal for this city.

They all race out heading towards Main Street to find out what's going on. They follow the screams, where terrified people are running away from and crowds frozen in surprised fear. They make their way to the front area moving around the crowds of people who have yet to regain mobility to flee or really do much. They look to who is causing this only to gasp in shock.

It looks like X-ray but not at the same time.

His clothes are different and even his eyes are different.

They all feel like something isn't right besides the obvious that X-ray seems to have changed. They watch in horror as a black tentacle comes from his shadow dart out grabbing onto a person draining their life before the tentacle vanishes.

Vav races forward. "X-ray!"

"Vav?" X-ray turns to look to the other only to smirk. "I knew you'd come running when you heard about this." He says.

"What are you doing!?" Vav demands as he stops facing X-ray almost like a showdown. He watches his friend confused and worried.

"Getting even more powerful what else?" X-ray responds. "Can't you see?" He brings his hands up to chest level clenching them into fists. "I am so much more powerful than I ever was before!" He then laughs a little.

"X-ray you have to stop!" Vav says. "This isn't the way!"

"You don't know nothing!" X-ray points one hand at Vav and a ball of energy forms by his palm that ends up firing a powerful dark blue beam.

Vav jumps to the side making the beam hit the ground leaving a burnt hole in the road. "I know you feel powerful right now!" He tries. "But you're going about this the wrong way! This isn't the way to do this!" He takes a step closer as X-ray slightly narrows his eyes at him. "Just look around you! Look at what you're doing! Just wait until you see the monster you've become!"

A police officer stupidly charges and X-ray just steals his life the same way as he did before.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." X-ray hisses. "You don't even understand what true power is! The only way to win is to be powerful!" He pauses to chuckle. "I have so much power coursing through me now. You don't even understand!" He does a quick waving sweeping motion with his hand going across his body the palm facing Vav.

"You feel like you can do anything. Like anything is within your grasp! But this is the wrong direction!" Vav says. "Stop this now X-ray! You've turned to the dark side at this point!"

"There isn't much of a difference." X-ray says slightly glancing around. "I'm much more powerful and when those who wish to cause trouble know that I'm so powerful." He smirks widely. "They won't even try anything. I have waited for the day to send those greedy villains away!" He spreads out his arms almost invitingly to the spectators. "Gather in my protection." He says then brings his arms to slightly hug himself but it looks like he's loosely crossing his arms over his chest. "All I ask in return is for sacrifices of lives to make me stronger." He glances around as the people look scared before turning back to Vav as the British hero speaks.

"X-ray..." Vav sighs sadly then speaks up again. "If you won't listen to reason then I'll have to defeat you myself! I cannot let you continue! Especially not down this evil and destructive path!"

"I'd like to see you try!" X-ray challenges his arms dropping to his sides. "But if you want the villain then I'll give you the villain!"

"I don't want the villain! I want my friend X-ray back! The hero who was my best friend!" Vav says in a hurt tone.

"LAIR!" X-ray shrieks. "You want me to be weak again! You want the weak being I used to be! You don't want me to become powerful because then you wouldn't be needed anymore! You'd be forgotten!" He fires a beam and Vav dodges causing it to hit a lamppost destroying the bottom causing it to fall almost hitting a few people.

"No. I just want my friend back. But... It seems that he's gone. So..." Vav charges at X-ray with a look of hurt determination on his face. "You won't get away with this! I will stop you!" He tries to punch X-ray but X-ray swiftly moves away mostly leaning swinging his body to one side.

X-ray then raises his other hand and sends some red rose petals flying at Vav.

"Ah!" Vav stumbles back a step as he's hit the petals seem to have cut him as well as his outfit before vanishing just behind him.

X-ray does it again and this time Vav tries using his powers to stop them which works. He smirks and he sends a tentacle at Vav who is distracted with just finishing allowing the rose petals to fall to the ground.

Vav glances up just barely in time to see it making his eyes widen as he realizes that there is no time to dodge.

Suddenly someone jumps in front of Vav causing the tentacle to grab her instead.  
Vavs eyes widen at this. "ASH!" He screams.

Ash flashes him a pained smile as her life is drained then the tentacle releases her and she falls to the ground as the tentacle vanishes.

Vav rushes forward and catches his friend falling to his knees with her in his arms. "Ash?" He asks hopeful but Ashs eyes are closed and there is no response. He lowers his head so his bangs cast his eyes into shadows. He puts Ash on the ground then stands not letting his eyes be seen. "You killed one of our friends." He growls at X-ray.

X-ray slightly rolls his eyes. "It was her fault for jumping in its path." He says.

Vavs head snaps up to let his eyes be seen as he glares at X-ray. "She was still our friend! If you're willing to do this to me or our friends then you're too far gone to be saved!" He charges again.

"Vav! Think rationally!" Hilda calls out but Vav ignores her.

Vav slightly lets out a battle cry as he races towards X-ray.

"Don't you dare think that will get you far!" X-ray says shooting a beam that hits Vav in the chest.

Vav is sent flying back slamming into the ground slightly skidding. He lays there on the ground a little more injured than before and will obviously be very sore for a while.

"Vav!" Hilda and Rusty rush over to their friends side kneeling by him.

Vav has his eyes closed tightly but he cracks an eye open to look at X-ray.

"I would love to steal your life to make me even more powerful." X-ray says. "But." He smirks. "You will make things interesting." He turns away. "So I'll let you live for now." He then begins walking away and people part quickly to let him through.

All Vav can really do is watch the other walk away. "What have you become?" He slightly hoarsely whispers to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Hilda has just finished healing Vavs wounds as he sits on an empty table in her lab.

Vav insisted that he didn't need a doctor but Hilda convinced him to at least let her heal him. He has been quiet since the incident with X-ray.

"Vav." Hilda begins.

"I just don't get it. What happened to X-ray?" Vav questions. "Why is he acting like this?"

"Honestly I don't know." Hilda admits. "I never thought that he'd be capable of something like this. I can only guess that X-ray got some power somehow and it went to his head." She takes a step back.

"Then where could the power have come from? I've never seen him act like this." Vav questions turning to her.

"I don't know Vav. Everything is just a mess right now." Hilda admits.

"But at least now we know who was causing that trouble." Rusty points out and Vav glances away his eyes falling to half open.

...

A door opens.

"Hello?" The person goes deeper into the building. "You here?"

Suddenly the door is being closed making the person turn around to see another person inside the building doing so.

The person smiles. "There you are."

The person that closed turns to the other with a smile. "I've been waiting."

...

Three days later and there's been no sign of X-ray anywhere.

Vav is healing nicely and it helped that there's been no trouble going on.

Hilda's been working on trying to figure out how X-ray got these new powers but they all seem to lead to dead ends. She's getting a little frustrated at this point. She also wonders where X-ray could be hiding because he hasn't returned to his apartment.

Meanwhile...

"So how will this work?" One asks the other. "You said to give it a little bit."

"Well X-ray." The other begins. "As your body settles your powers will settle. Some will grow stronger, some weaker and some will vanish all together."

"But Mad King will I have a choice on what I keep?" X-ray asks.

"Not usually." The Mad King tells him. "But I'm sure you'll do fine."

X-ray leans against the other. "Thank you for allowing me to truly get the power I deserve." He says closing his eyes softly.

The Mad King slinks an arm around him. "Don't worry about it my queen."

X-ray smiles. "Yes. I'm not X-ray." He opens his eyes. "I am the Mad Queen."

"I like it." The Mad King purrs in agreement.

The Mad Queen looks up at the others eyes. "When do we strike?"

"Soon." The Mad King says then gets up from the couch. "Come my queen."

The Mad Queen follows him as they head deeper into the home going until they go into a darker room.

They arrive to a machine that is metal. It has a circular bottom and a front part that is like a shield only to end at a control panel that's just the right height.

The Mad King gets on then turns offering his hand to the other. "Shall we my queen?"

The Mad Queen smiles and takes the others offered hand. "We shall." He gets up onto the machine with the Mad King. He then he grips the railing as the Mad King starts the machine up. He watches as the Mad King presses a button opening a garage door revealing a bunch of robots.

The robots are obviously wireless. They have oval bodies with longer oval bendable arms that have hands with four fingers.

"It's show time." The Mad King says and the Mad Queen grins in excitement.

With the click of a button the robots are booted up springing to life and hovering as they wait for instruction. Even the machine that the two are on begins floating.

They all head off out of the garage and once all robots are out the garage is closed only for the two to lead the robots away.

"Where are we hitting first?" The Mad Queen asks going through the list in his head.

"We will get the stuff from the electronics store first." The Mad King responds. Get that stuff then head on over to the hardware store and get a few tools. It'll be best to get all the supplies. Too bad what we need would be too expensive for us to do quickly."

The Mad Queen nods and they continue on their way. "Well we are villains after all. Who says we have to do it fairly."

The Mad King chuckles. "Quite so."

They make it to their destination and the Mad King sends some of the robots crashing in to begin taking what they need.

After a few moments the Mad Queen turns questioningly to the Mad King who glances to him.

The Mad King smiles and nods softly. He brings one robot that is just chilling over.

The Mad Queen hops to on top of it and sits down with his legs over the front. He smiles as if he can cross this off his bucket list.

The Mad King chuckles then turns back to what is being done.

"Mad King!"

The two turn and see Vav racing over.

Vavs suit is repaired probably done by Hilda.

The Mad Queen does a small waving downwards gesture at the Mad King who gets the hint.

The Mad King lets the robot lower itself down towards Vav but stops just out of reach.

Vav turns and his eyes widen in surprise. "You're behind these robots?!" He gasps.

"Not just me." The Mad Queen gestures up in which Vav looks up where the Mad King watches in the air.

Vav looks to the Mad Queen wide eyed. "You're working with the Mad King!?"

"I don't see why not." The Mad Queen says placing his elbows on his knees and chin on his hands that are linked by his fingers.

"But..." Vav looks into the Mad Queens eyes and swallows back a whimper of the Mad Queens old name X-ray. He is reminded that X-ray is no longer the same upon looking at his eyes. He closes his moist eyes then opens them determinedly. "I will stop you. Both of you." He says trying to sound brave.

"We don't think so!" The Mad Queen says and he is moved back a bit as well as higher into the air thanks to the robot. He places his hands on the robot by his own butt when this happens. He raises a hand. "You won't get that far." He fires a beam and Vav jumps dodging it. He sends another beam but Vav keeps dodging. He gets an idea and sends some rose petals spiralling at him.

Vav falls to his stomach to dodge them and only gets a cut on his cheek.

The Mad Queen reacts quickly and fires another beam at Vav.

Vav tries to scramble out of the way but the beam hits his back. He is slammed into the ground with a grunt. He still tries to get up trying to ignore his sore body.

"Finish him." The Mad King says as if offering an opportunity to the Mad Queen.

The Mad Queen powers up another beam. "Well Vav it's been fun." He says. "But this has to end at some point. I'll finish this battle. If you make it through this I'll kill you the next time I see you." He says almost as if in warning. He fires the beam hitting Vav again.

The ground beneath Vav is cracked like something really heavy dropped onto it.

Vav lays there seemingly injured and currently unconscious.

Mogar jumps in front of Vav sword out as he glares at the Mad Queen. "X-ray!" He growls as Hilda and Rusty are running over with Orf.

"I'm not X-ray anymore." The Mad Queen informs them. "I'm the Mad Queen!"

A few spectators gasp at this.

"Stop this!" Hilda calls out to the Mad Queen.

The Mad Queen notices the robots got everything they need. "I guess we'll see you next time." He looks back up to the Mad King. "We can head off Mad King!" He calls.

"Mad... King..." Hilda says to herself in realization.

The Mad King and the Mad Queen fly off with that off to their next destination.

"Of course!" Hilda says. "Now it all makes sense! The Mad King was behind X-rays new powers! It has to be him!"

"Vav!"

The other two turn and see Mogar kneeling by Vav who is still unconscious.

"We'll need to help Vav first." Hilda says and she goes over kneeling by Vav as well.

Mogar watches as she reaches over to make sure that Vav is still alive.

"Hes still alive." Hilda says pulling her hand away. "But he has to go to the hospital where he can get healed." She turns to Mogar. "You know the way right? To the medical building."

Mogar nods.

"Then hurry." Hilda says and Mogar nods again.

Mogar picks Vav up bridal style then dashes off to get to the hospital.

The other two chase after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Vav is laying in the bed in the hospital bandaged and resting.

The others are in the room glad that the hospital told them that he does have a chance at surviving this.

Now it's just a waiting game for him to wake up.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Hilda says to the others in the room. "It was all the Mad King!"

"Mogar take down Mad King." Mogar says with a growl.

Hilda turns to Mogar. "Not yet." She protests against what Mogar said. "The two of them are really strong." She tells him as he turns to meet her eye. "Plus X-ray can take your life easily. I think that they're playing with Vav and that's why he's still alive."

Mogar turns to look to Vav.

"I know you want to get revenge." Hilda informs him. "But charging into it is too dangerous. We need you if we are going to have a chance at winning. Okay?"

Mogar nods after a few moments of silence to probably think over Hilda's words.

Hilda smiles. "That's good. Thank you." She says turning to Vav. "We'll have to wait until he's okay for us to really do much." She adds mostly to herself then she sighs. "I know we were told that he has a chance but I'm scared that his injuries are going to be too severe this time."

"Let's put some trust in Vav." Rusty says and Hilda nods in response.

Meanwhile...

The Mad Queen is lounging on the couch one leg crossed over the other.

The Mad King is sitting on the floor by the coffee table looking over some blueprints. "We'll probably have to go quiet for at least a few days." He says putting the blueprints onto the coffee table.

"Well it'll help make quite the bang when we move out." The Mad Queen points out with a smile. "They relax a little then we strike. They won't know what hit them."

The Mad King chuckles softly. "Quite so." He agrees with the other.

... A week later...

Vav groans as he begins to awaken getting the attention of his friends who are in the room.

They go over to him in hopes he'll awaken and open his eyes.

Vav slowly blinks his eyes slightly open.

"Vav!" Hilda says in relief. "You're okay!"

Vav slowly blinks watching her. "H-how long was I out?" He asks sounding weak.

"A week." Hilda responds making Vavs eyes widen slightly.

"What's been h-happening?" Vav asks.

"Nothing really." Hilda responds. "It's actually been pretty quiet."

Vav glances away almost thoughtfully with a mix of a slightly sad with a hint of worry expression.

"We'll worry about what happens for now. You need to rest." Hilda says then notices that Vavs eyes want to close. "Badly." She adds as Vav fights against the urge to fall unconscious again. "Don't worry about anything other than your recovery right now. You just need to rest and get better. That's all you need to worry about right now."

Vavs eyes close and he falls back unconscious rather quickly.

"We will need to do what we can until Vav can join us again." Hilda says. "Who knows when someone might pop up." She looks to the other two in the room. "We'll focus on what comes our way. It isn't a good idea to go charging to find the Mad King and the Mad Queen." She says the new name X-ray has and it couldn't taste anymore bitter on her tongue. "After all the Mad Queen alone killed Ash and sent Vav to the hospital. They are much too strong right now. Who knows what kind of damage the two of them can do together. Right now it's much too risky. They are too powerful."

"Plus we have no idea where they are or what they're planning." Rusty points out. "We couldn't just charge to take them down if we don't know where they are."

"We just need to keep an eye out until something happens." Hilda says. "It's our only option."

They leave when visiting hours are over.

Hilda decides to head to her lab while the other two head off to get some rest. She settles at her planning desk and pulls out a notebook. "There has to be something I can do." She says to herself. "I've just got to write what we know of X-ray..." she trails off then quickly corrects herself. "The Mad Queens power." She begins writing notes until she has everything. He taps the eraser of the pencil against her bottom lip rereading the notes over and over hoping an idea will appear. "There has to be something. Something that can work against all of his powers. We might have to make it multiple items and try to use them smartly." She mumbles to herself. She sits there for a bit before sighing placing the pencil on the desk and lowering her head. "Well this is taking longer than expected." She drums her fingers against the table then she turns to them. "Vav can stop the petals with his gloves." She says thoughtfully. "But it leaves him vulnerable to other attacks." Her drumming of her fingers slows down in tempo. "Which means that the petals can become just a distraction for an opening. The beam we could just set up a shield for... But the life taking tentacle attack? How do you fight that? I doubt a shield will do anything seeing as when it touches you it sucks your life out of your body. You'll be in contact with the shield which can allow it to take your life. Though there is a small chance I am wrong about that but… It's too risky to be uncertain about it. It's not a risk worth taking." She watches her hand as her fingers still slowly drum on the desk now as the only sound in the room. She blinks in inspiration as the drumming beat of her fingers pick up the pace. "That's it!" She says looking up straight ahead slamming her hand on the desk. "If it's done right it just might work." She gets up to hurry to begin making what she has come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

The Mad Queen comes over to the Mad King who is working on something.

The Mad King turns sending someone there but knows who it is before even looking. "Greetings my queen." He says to the other.

"How's it coming along?" The Mad Queen asks scanning what is being made.

"Quite well." TheMad King glances to it as he speaks then turns back to the other to speak again. "How's your powers going?"

"Pretty good." The Mad Queen says turning to meet the Mad Kings eyes. "It seems I'm keeping the ones I hoped I would. Also a few weaker ones I couldn't really use got a little stronger letting me use them now."

"That's good." The Mad King nods. "Your body should finish settling pretty soon here."

The Mad Queen nods then crouches beside the Mad King who is sitting on his knees, to see how he can help.

...

Another week has passed by and Vav is finally out of the hospital.

Vav is now in Hilda's lab with Hilda, Rusty and Mogar.

"The Mad King and the Mad Queen will strike soon. And it'll probably be big." Hilda says. "They've been quiet for too long."

"Then what should we do?" Vav asks.

Hilda turns to look to him. "You and Mogar will be going against them. So we should make sure you're ready."

Vav nods. "What do you got?"

"I've been working on this." Hilda shows Vav a new suit that looks exactly like the one he has. "This one is specially designed for this battle. We'll keep the one you're wearing just in case this one can't be used after the battle. You have your slow-mo hands of course but a few new features. The material can take more damage than before making it a better shield against attacks. Though you must be careful because like anything it can only take so much." She warns. "Also there is a special shield that should be able to block the tentacle attack that would steal your life. It's like a bubble that surrounds your body yet formed to your body with space between it and your body. This way it shouldn't be able to steal your life. But only use it for that attack. If it is destroyed you will be left defenceless against that attack."

Vav nods.

"Go ahead and try it on." Hilda says then turns to Mogar. "Mogar. I know you prefer your sword but you also should have something to use to help protect you." She grabs something from the table. "This bracelet can make you a shield when activated. Just throw your arm out to the side then lower it to make it vanish." She puts it on.

Mogar throws his arm out and a mostly see through dark pink shield appears.

It is around his body like clothes of a single bubble but with a little space between his body and the shield.

Mogar lowers his arm and it goes away.

"There you go." Hilda nods. "That is used when you see a tentacle coming after you."

"It fits."

They turn to look to Vav.

Vav still looks the same but his old suit is placed nicely on the floor.

Hilda nods. "That's good. Now try doing what Mogar did."

Not really knowing which hand it is Vav throws both arms out in a battle ready stance.

Vav gets a shield around him just like Mogar. "This is bloody cool!" He says and lowers his arms making the shield vanish.

"It's in working order. Good." Hilda nods content about this. "Also Vav here is a ray gun. You can attack from a distance with it." She hands it to Vav then turns back to Mogar. "Mogar. This only has about six shots in it but you can use it to fire a beam if you attach it to your sword. This way you can also attack from a distance." She makes sure Mogar gets it on properly.

"Hilda." Orf comes over getting everyone's attention. "There is a huge commotion at the centre of town."

"That must be them!" Hilda says. "We all are going to go!"

They all race out with Orf following after Hilda. They hurry to the centre of town hoping that it is indeed the two. They make it and push through some people until they get to the front. They find that it is indeed the Mad King and the Mad Queen.

They are in the centre of town with some sort of metal box, probably machine, that is almost as tall as the Mad Queens knees.

"Go ahead." The Mad King says glancing to the Mad Queen. "Lets get started."

The Mad Queen smirks then looks at the crowd. He could turn slightly and notice Vav and the gang at any moment. "Citizens hear us now!" He calls. "Bow down to your new rulers!"

"Never!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"Resistance is futile." The Mad Queen smirks then turns in the opposite direction of Vav and the gang to look to the Mad King. "Lets do this."

The Mad King nods then kicks the machine.

It springs to life opening the top then it sends out a beam that creates a dome.

The dome around the city looks like a crystal clear one with water running down it like its running water.

"You will never escape until you've accept your fate! Accept us as you're rulers!"

"No."

The two turn and find Vav as well as Mogar moving forward.

"Well." The Mad Queen smirks. "Seems you're earlier than expected. But no matter. I will end this now Vav." He raises his hand and throws it slightly cupped at Vav as he sends one of his life sucking tentacles at Vav.

Vav thinks quickly and gets up the shield.

The tentacle tries to take his life but fails and vanishes.

Vav lets the shield fall at this.

"So I see you've found a way to resist." The Mad Queen says. "This only makes the game more interesting." He sends rose petals flying towards Vav who jumps to dodge it.

Vav knows that he shouldn't try to stop the petals as it'll leave him venerable like before. He grabs out the ray gun and shoots at the Mad Queen.

The Mad Queen moves avoiding the attack so it leaves a slightly charred mark on the road. He then fires a beam at Vav who dodges it causing it to leave its mark on the road as seen before from his beam.

Mogar clicks the button on the device then once it has quickly charged he thrusts it forward. He sends a white beam from his sword heading straight for the Mad Queen.

The Mad Queen counters it with his own beam and the Mad King dashes to stop Vav from attacking.

The two beams hit causing a slight explosion to show that their power is equal.

The Mad King slashes at Vav with his crown hitting the others cheek as Vav leans away.

Vav tries to ignore the slight sting on his cheek along with feeling a few drops of blood drip down his cheek. He fires the ray gun at the Mad King who jumps back to dodge.

Mogar has also charged at the Mad Queen slashing his sword at him but the Mad Queen leans away just in time.

The Mad Queen sends rose petals flying at Mogar.

Mogar manages to block the ones that would do the worst damage but is cut by the remaining ones. He isn't badly damaged though.

In the moment that Mogar is distracted the Mad Queen heads for Vav who is about to shoot at the Mad King again.

Vav turns but is punched by the Mad Queen causing him to fall to the ground. He also ends up dropping the ray gun as if clatters away from him on the ground.

The Mad Queen raises one hand up slightly cupped with the palm facing the sky. He raises his hand from about lower stomach level to upper chest level.

Thorny vines that range in colours from dark green to brown burst from under Vav growing up a bit.

Vav is held in the air with his arms and legs spread out being held by the vines. He has vines around his wrists and ankles that hold him above their heads.

"Finally!" The Mad Queen says then sends a tentacle heading straight for Vav.

Mogar rushes to the base of the vines and slams his sword into it trying to cut the thick vines.

The tentacle is about to reach Vav.

Rose petals slash Mogar leaving him with a few new worse gashes but he persists trying to be ahead of the tentacle.

Mogar manages to cut the vines causing Vav to fall as the vines release him becoming too loose.

The tentacle grabs the vines only for both to vanish while Mogar catches Vav.

"Thank you Mogar." Vav says then is allowed to stand on his feet. He charges then dodges around the Mad Queen who tries to strike him.

Mogar then quickly shoots a beam at the Mad Queen managing to hit him knocking him back to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The Mad King asks turning to the other.

The Mad Queen sends out three tentacles stealing three innocent lives faster than before. He then gets to his feet with a slight jump feeling more energized. "I'm okay."

Hilda turns to Rusty as the four begin barreling again. "We need to get as many as possible away from here." She tells him. "The Mad Queen is using them to keep powering up to keep going."

Rusty nods so while the four are distracted the two of them hurry people away as fast as they can.

Soon almost everyone is further away where they can easily hide, inside or gone from the area.

Hilda looks back to the fight and sees Vav get hit with the Mad Queens rose petal attack. "What more can we do?" She questions watching the fight for a few moments.

"Wait and watch." Rusty says standing by a building.

Hilda's eyes land on the metal box. "If we could find a way to that we can destroy it." She says gesturing to the box.

"But how will we do that?" Rusty asks as Hilda glances to him.

Hilda looks back to the box. "Very carefully." She says.

"X-ray! I know you're there!" Vav says.

"I am the Mad Queen!" The Mad Queen growls and smacks Vavs side with a vine knocking him over. He sends a beam and Vav rolls away only to jump to his feet.

"Are you really this monster that you've become?" Vav asks.

"I am who I am. I'm not a monster." The Mad Queen sends another beam but once again Vav dodges.

"This is your last chance X-ray. Come back to us as you were before. We can pretend that this never happened." Vav begins walking towards the Mad Queen.

"Fool!" The Mad Queen sends rose petals flying at Vav that manage to cut his arm and side on one side with a very shallow cut on his skin.

Vav doesn't let this stop him as he keeps advancing.

The Mad Queen sends even more flying at Vav but it once again doesn't stop him. He prepares a beam then fires.

Vav dodges to the side then charges at the Mad Queen.

The Mad Queen turns ready to attack when suddenly Vav grabs him.

"Are you afraid X-ray? Afraid of being forgotten yourself? While I was in the hospital I've done some thinking." Vav says.

The Mad Queen glares at him and tries to escape the grip but it doesn't help that his arms are stuck at his sides. "Get off!" He growls.

"You're afraid that you won't be needed."

"Get off!" The Mad Queen snaps at Vav.

"You're afraid of losing everything you've worked so hard to achieve." Vav continues. "You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not fucking afraid!" The Mad Queen manages to throw Vav off causing him to hit his shoulder hard against the ground. "I am very confident in everything!" His eyes narrow as Vav sits up with a probably painful shoulder. "I am happy with where I am now. Nothing will change that. I am happy!"

Vav gets to his feet. "Then the X-ray I know is in there... I'm sorry." He pulls out another item form Hilda.

"Vav!" Hilda slightly gasps as she sees what he is holding.

Vavs eyes water. "I thought if I figured out what exactly happened then I could save you." He says. "But..." A tear slides down his cheek. "It seems that I really can't." His eyes fall to half open. "So I'll do what I must. Because it's my duty to protect this city from the threat of villains."

"Oh?" The Mad Queen raises an eyebrow. "With a water bottle?" He turns to Hilda. "Tell me. What does this thing do?" He hates that sometimes he missed one or two things Vav got from Hilda because he was checking out what he got himself.

Vav slightly glances to Hilda enough to let their eyes meet and he gives a look with a message in it.

 _You know what must be done._

Hilda swallows harshly then she takes a few steps backwards staying silent.

The Mad Queen's eyes narrow at this. "So you choose to defy me huh?" He then smirks. "No matter." He sends a tentacle heading straight for Vav as he is turning back to look to the Mad Queen. He knows that Vav won't have time to dodge by the time that he finishes turning around.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Suddenly Mogar jumps in front of Vav and with not even a second to spare he just barely manages to get the shield up. Causing the attack to not work then when that's done Mogar lowers the shield.

"Tsk." The Mad Queen says in annoyance then he feels a hand on his shoulder in which he turns to the Mad King and meets his eyes. He then nods and the two turn back to Vav and Mogar. "We don't have time to fool around." He says taking a few steps forward causing the Mad King's hand to fall off of his shoulder. He brings his hands close together like he is holding some kind of ball between them. "This will end." He says closing eyes and a ball of magic begins to appear floating in the air right in the middle between his hands.

Mogar charges raising his sword to be ready to fight.

The Mad King reacts quickly and tosses his crown at Mogar causing him to have to skid to a stop then jump out of the way. He catches the crown then throws it at Vav who tries to charge. He turns pulling out some kind of futuristic looking gun he was hiding and fires a ray beam at Mogar who was trying to attack. He skids to a stop as he is hit in the chest by the Mad King's crown. He is glad that he is wearing this suit as it only gave him a small cut once it broke through his suits material from that attack instead of something even worse. He notices Mogar get hit by the ray but still remains standing. He looks to the Mad Queen and sees that whatever he is getting ready it is getting even more powerful as the ball is getting bigger. "Bloody hell." He charges again only to be knocked backwards by a shot from the ray gun that the Mad King is using.

Mogar turns worriedly when he sees Vav get knocked to the ground only to jump back as his chest in a slightly curved line that is just a little diagonal.

The Mad King catches his crown that came back to him.

Vav sits up and notices that Mogar is injured and it looks deep. "Mogar!" He calls out in worry knowing that the other has taken quite a few hits this battle. He then blinks as he notices the look that Mogar turns to give him. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them with determination. He nods then gets up only for the two of them to turn to the Mad duo.

"Stop these pathetic attempts and accept your fate." The Mad King says smirking. "You won't win this one."

Both Mogar and Vav charge towards the Mad King and the Mad Queen.

The Mad King tosses his crown at Mogar then fires the ray gun at Vav.

Mogar manages to dodge the attack.

Vav on the other hand is hit in the leg causing him to fall forward. He manages to toss what appears to be a water bottle though before he lands harshly on the ground.

The little cap attached to the black lid is open with sparks flying from it. The bottle lands between the Mad Queen and the machine.

The Mad Queen opens his eyes not having noticed that the bottle is there and he thrusts his hands towards Vav as if thrusting the ball of magic at him. "Now for an even more powerful version."

A bunch of thorny vines go speeding towards Vav and very quickly grab Vav squeezing his body though mostly his neck and torso.

The Mad Queen's eyes narrow as he excitedly waits for Vav's death to come. He then blinks slightly turning as he notices Hilda and the others are trying to get everyone to move back. He turns to the Mad King who is managing to keep Mogar at bay from helping Vav. He then looks back to Vav who he is sure is about to pass out. He glances to the machine only for his eyes to widen when he spots the bottle. "Crap!" He says then the bottle explodes causing the vines to be destroyed releasing Vav.

The Mad King stops fighting Mogar and spins around to look at what happened.

The smoke clears showing that the machine is destroyed so what it was doing is no longer happening and the Mad Queen is laying on the ground.

The Mad Queen is on his side with his back facing the Mad King and he is obviously injured. His left leg that had been closest to the blast looks to be the worse injury. His leg is rather bloody and it is very highly possible that he won't be able to get up with that leg.

"Dear rose!" The Mad King hurries over to the Mad Queen not noticing that he dropped the ray gun in the process. He falls to his knees next to his queen and he looks him over.

The Mad Queen shifts then blinks open his eyes only to turn slightly to look to the Mad King causing the other to gain a relieved look that the other is still alive. He tries to get to get up but stops when pain shoots up through his body from his leg as he lets out a cry of pain.

The Mad King's hands clench into fists and he turns to send a glare of hatred at Vav who is still conscious but still on the ground.

Mogar has the end of his sword on the ground as he slightly uses it to lean against it.

The Mad King growls in pure hatred and anger at Vav. "You little fucker." He grabs his crown to throw it at Vav when he notices the Mad Queen slightly collapse. He clenches his teeth then looks between the two heroes. "Damn you. Too bad I don't have time to make sure to take care of you myself right now." He helps the other to his feet supporting him with one of his arms over his own shoulders but rethinks about carrying the other this way. He gathers the Mad Queen into his arms then he stands only to turn away and dash off making it out of sight as fast as he can.

"We did it." Vav says happily in a scratchy voice before he faints.

Mogar puts his sword away then gathers Vav in his arms. He jumps onto the building using two buildings to jump from to gain height so he can get onto the roof. He then begins hurrying across the rooftops.

When they are almost at their destination is when Vav manages to blink awake.

Vav notices the rather deep wound first then he glances up only to find that he is being carried by Mogar bridal style causing him to blush slightly.

Mogar glances down slowing his pace to a walk as he notices that Vav is awake. He still looks worried though.

"M-Mogar?" Vav barely manages to croak out.

"Vav hush." Mogar says. "Save strength." He then picks up the pace again.

Vav lets his eyes flutter closed. "I really like you." He says then he falls unconscious again.

"Mogar like Vav very much too." Mogar admits then he turns only to jump down from the roof landing in front of the hospital. He gets inside and a nurse notices them only to run to get a bed. He lets them take Vav away then once Vav disappears from sight the bear like man stumbles a little only to fall unconscious from blood loss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

The Mad King is working on his queen who he had laid down on the couch once they managed to get to their home to hide away for now. He doubts that any hospitals here will take him in because of who he is. He finishes bandaging the others leg as best as he can then with one hand on either side of his queen's body resting on the couch he looks to the others face.

The Mad Queen is unconscious making the Mad King worry even more.

"I'll get you help." The Mad King coos gently as he brushes a strand of soft raven hair out of his queens face. "I promise." He leans down planting a gentle kiss to his cheek only to pull back. He hurriedly begins packing all of their stuff knowing that they won't be able to stay in the city anymore. He knows that they'd be recognized easily and make going out not worth it.

They don't need that right now… Not while the Mad Queen is healing.

The Mad King gets all of their stuff into the van parked in the garage then he hurriedly grabs the Mad Queen. He places the other into the passenger seat making sure to put the seatbelt on. He closes the door once done then hurries to the drivers side hoping inside. He begins driving away as soon as he is ready and he hurries out of the city. He has an idea of where they can go since there is a town that is about half an hour outside of the city. "Just hold on." He tells his queen as he is taking them to the town knowing that they won't have any problems getting medical treatment there. He arrives and first takes his queen to the first hospital that he finds.

The nurses and doctors rush the Mad Queen inside as fast as possible.

The Mad King hopes that everything will be alright as he refuses to sit while waiting for news on his queen.

…

Mogar groans softly as he begins to awaken and he blinks his eyes open. He sees things as rather blurry at first then his sight comes back to how it was before. He isn't sure about the medical smell around him but he tries to ignore it. He turns his head to look around finding himself in a hospital room and he notices Hilda sitting in a chair looking down at something.

Hilda looks up feeling someone watching her then springs to her feet when she sees that Mogar is awake. "You're awake." She moves closer to him until she is next to his bed. "We got worried when we heard that you suddenly collapsed in the hospital here. But your wounds got healed and you'll survive."

"Vav?" Mogar questions.

"The doctors did all they could. It's a little too early to truly tell but the doctors think that he should be able to survive if he puts up a big enough fight." Hilda explains. "That last attack that hit him not only broke some of his ribs but also punctured his skin in his neck and torso mainly."

"Mogar see Vav." Mogar insists trying to sit up.

Hilda places her hands on his shoulders. "Don't get up. You need to heal still." She tells him. "Once you're doing a little better then we can go see Vav okay?"

Mogar meets her eyes and she can instantly tell that Mogar will not let anything stand in his way of making sure his friend is okay in person.

Hilda sighs softly. "Okay." She agrees. "Let me get a doctor first." She steps out of the room finding a doctor right away. "Mogar is awake. He wants to see Vav and there is no changing his mind."

The doctor nods. "I'll take a look at what we can do." He responds and follows Hilda back into the room.

Mogar is sitting up and is looking at the things hooked up to him. He turns as the doctor and Hilda approach him only for the doctor to check a few things.

"Well." The doctor says once done. "We can remove some of these and you'll need to take a wheeling stand to hold the blood bag. It is better for you to still have that." He then helps Mogar remove what can be removed then makes sure that everything else that is mainly two medical bags are hooked to the stand with wheels.

The two bags are that of one with blood and the other some clear fluid to help Mogar heal that is usually seen on some patients in a hospital.

Mogar walks with the doctor and Hilda, Hilda is nice enough to help wheel the stand by holding it following close to Mogar, as they head to Vav's room.

They make it and go inside finding Rusty sitting in a chair inside and he turns to the three as they enter.

"Good to see you're doing better." Rusty greets.

Mogar nods then heads over to Vav where he looks at the other. He can see the bandages covering the wounds making him sure that Vav can now truly heal. He turns to look to the other three in the room. "Mogars mother. Bring Mogars mother." He says gaining a few confused looks. "Mogars mother milk special." He explains.

"So it'll help Vav." Hilda says and Mogar nods. "Okay. I'll go to the forest and see what I can do." She hurries away and Mogar turns back to Vav.

The doctor steps out to wait for Hilda to come back with Mogars mother.

…

The Mad King turns as a doctor approaches him. "How is he?" He asks.

The doctor smiles. "He'll live." He says. "He might have a little problem with his leg for a while but it should heal okay."

"Any lasting damage?" The Mad King asks.

"There might be a few cramps every now and again but other than that just some scarring." The doctor informs him.

"Can I see him?" The Mad King asks in which the doctor nods.

"He'll still be asleep. We had to keep him under while we worked on him." The doctor explains.

"Okay." The Mad King says in understanding then he follows the doctor to the others room. He races to the Mad Queen's side and looks to his peacefully sleeping face. "My dear rose… I can't wait for you to open your eyes and look into mine again with those beautiful eyes of yours." He lays a gentle kiss on the Mad Queens forehead before pulling away and sitting next to him on the hospital bed. "Wake up soon my love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Mogars mother is escorted into the room and she goes over to Mogar.

Mogar places a hand on her head as he is looking at her. "Vav need milk." He explains.

Mogars mother moos in response and Mogar looks up.

"Need a way to give milk." Mogar says.

"A cup." Hilda turns to the doctor. "We need a cup."

"I'll grab one." The doctor steps out then comes back with a clear plastic cup. He hands it to Mogar who takes it and gets some milk into it.

Mogar goes over to Vav once done and the doctor moves closer to help. Hegently begins pouring it slowly into Vav's mouth as the doctor strokes Vav's throat in encouragement to swallow.

Vav swallow the milk until it's all gone then Mogar pulls the cup away.

After about twenty minutes Vav's vital signs grow stronger making everyone happy to see this.

"Thank you." Mogar says as he pets his mother who once again moos in response.

"At this rate he might actually heal faster than before." The doctor says in amazement.

"That's good to hear." Hilda sighs in relief.

Vav's P.O.V.

I blink my eyes open to find myself floating in darkness. I no longer feel any pain but as I straighten myself while I look around at the darkness that surrounds me I wonder if I'm dead.

"Vav."

I blink in surprise only to spin around in which a light blinds me for a moment causing me to turn my head away as I shield my eyes with one hand. I lower my hand as I look to what is standing where the light once was as I feel what feels like solid ground under my feet. I fully turn as I blink in surprise upon seeing a slightly glowing Ash.

She is glowing in a soft yellow glow so I can't really see her body other than looking like a human shape. Her face and hair is the most clear parts of her.

"Ash!" I say happily as a few happy tears come to my eyes. "I missed you!"

Ash smiles softly at me. "I missed you too Vav." She tells me.

I try to race to one of my good friends but I find a barrier between us. "What is this?" I question with my hands resting on the invisible wall.

"You cannot cross that line." Ash explains. "It is not your time yet."

I blink in surprise then I meet her eyes. "You mean…"

"That is the line that divides the world of the dead and the living." Ash confirms and she moves a few steps closer. "Only those of us who have died can cross that line."

I back up a few steps.

"However Vav. Your path is still leading along the land to the living." Ash tells him. "Those still alive are bound to the living side of that line. There is more that you must do back in the land of the living."

"Then why am I here?" Vav asks.

"Sometimes when someone has a near death experience they get to come to the line. Yet cannot cross it." Ash explains. "I came here because I've been watching over you Vav. You're my dear friend. I couldn't just leave like that."

I smile happy to hear that. "Thanks Ash. I miss you greatly because you were such a dear friend but I'm glad that you are doing alright."

Ash moves over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Vav. For doing everything you could to stop them. It was like watching a revenge for my death." She admits. "But… It's time to wake up." She moves away only for everything to get too bright so I cannot see.

My eyes snap open as I find myself once again in the hospital. I look around and I see the others sleeping.

Mogar is curled up with his mother, Rusty and Hilda are sleeping in chairs.

I smile at the sight and I turn my gaze back to Mogar. "I love you." I whisper to myself then I glance to the window seeing that night is mostly here. "Thank you all for saving me." I sit there in silence for a few moments then I hear someone get up only to see that Mogar is awakening.

No one's P.O.V.

Mogar looks up and over to Vav meeting his eyes. He jumps to his feet and hurries over to the others side. "Vav!"

"Mogar!" Vav says glad to see the other. He reaches up but struggles as his body is heavy and doesn't want to move. His hand flops back onto the bed right now unable to lift it. "Mogar. Come closer." He asks of the other.

Mogar leans closer to Vav then Vav's hand gently encourages the others head down until their lips seal together.

Their eyes flutter closed as they kiss each other Mogar glad that Vav no longer needs the breathing mask so this can happen. They pull apart after a few moments and look lovingly into each others eyes.

"Thank you." Vav says and Mogar smiles only to gently take Vav's hand into his own.

The sound of someone else waking up makes them turn as Hilda sits up.

Hilda looks to them only to hurry over. "Vav!" She stops beside Mogar as the bear man places Vav's hand onto the bed to not strain him but continues holding. "You're awake."

"How long was I out for?" Vav asks.

"Almost a week." Hilda says. "It could have been longer had Mogar and his mother not helped you." She explains. "You should be out of here in no time."

Vav glances to Mogar who just watches him back. He smiles. "Thank you."

Mogar smiles back.

As Hilda predicted Vav was out in no time.

…

The Mad Queen had been released a month after being in medical care to make sure that he can walk well enough to be released. He is walking with the Mad King as they head home after heading out for a bit. He is wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple sweater and black runners. He decided to keep the white glasses seeing as his old ones transformed into the ones he has on currently when he changed to the Mad Queen so they will remain his glasses.

The Mad King is wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt and jeans as well as black runners like the other. He also currently doesn't have his crown on his head but instead it is attached to his jeans.

Even a week after being released the Mad Queen has to go out and walk around a little with the Mad King at his side. This is just to help strengthen his leg a little more which is all that he needs.

Here in this town they've managed to escape from their past and right now are just enjoying life together.

They make it back as soon as the front door of their home that they got in the town is closed the Mad Queen's lips are over the Mad Kings.

The Mad King wraps his arms around the Mad Queen's waist kissing back as their eyes are closed.

They pull away only for air and look into each others eyes lovingly.

The Mad Queen's arms are wrapped around the Mad King's neck. "Take me love." He whispers in lust.

"Of course." The Mad King says. "As you wish my love." He kisses the other again and after they kick off their shoes he navigates their house until they reach their shared bedroom. He lays the Mad Queen down gently onto the bed climbing over top of him between his legs. He slides his tongues past the others lips as he allows it even meeting his loves tongue.

Their tongues begin to wrestle for dominance but rather quickly the Mad Queen backs down surrendering control to the other.

The Mad Queen is feeling a little impatient and bucks his hips causing their crotches to meet. He as well as the Mad King moan when this happens.

The Mad King begins grinding down upon the other feeling their erections rub together and he breaks the kiss with his soon to be lover. He strips his queen of what he is wearing on his torso and even removes the glasses. He places the others glasses onto the nightstand and does the same with his own crown. He feels a tug of a silent plea for the other to remove his jacket. He strips himself of his jacket then sits up enough to allow him to cross his arms slightly as he tugs his shirt off over his head. He tosses the shirt to join the rest of their clothes that they have taken off so far on the floor.

The Mad Queen reaches down and begins to undo the Mad King's pants who lets him do so. He gets his soon to be lovers pants unbuttoned and unzipped then he tugs on his pants and boxers.

The Mad King shifts to help let him remove his pants and boxers kicking them off to somewhere on the floor. He reaches down and begins doing the same to the man below him. He leans down and begins nibbling on his queen's neck now that they are both naked. He brings one hand up while the other explores the others body and he places three fingers at the Mad Queen's lips.

The Mad Queen gets what to do and takes the Mad King's fingers into his mouth as the Mad King continues to work on his neck. He sucks on them and licks them making sure to get them nice and wet.

The Mad King pulls his fingers out when he believes that they are wet enough and he releases the others neck leaving a hickey there. He lowers his fingers down to the others entrance. "This'll feel a little weird at first."

"I know." The Mad Queen says making the Mad King blink in surprise as his queen blushes. "I may have sneakily done it a few times." He admits quietly slightly glancing away as if embarrassed.

The Mad King feels his erection twitch in interest upon hearing this. He smiles and sticks two fingers into the other getting a half gasp half moan sound. "You have no idea how hot that thought makes me." He whispers in his queen's ear before licking said ear. He works his fingers inside of the Mad Queen stretching him open to prepare him for what's to come. He adds a third finger when his queen begins bucking his hips in a silent beg for more as he pants slightly. He spreads his fingers making sure to get as much preparation as possible done to reduce as much pain as possible.

The Mad Queen lets out a slightly high pitched moan when the Mad King's fingers manage to hit his sweet spot. "I can't wait anymore!" He groans in pleasure. "I want your cock! I need you inside of me!" He begs.

The Mad King takes out his fingers. "Okay okay babe." He leans back, spits onto his hand and spreads his spit as best as he can on his erection as the Mad Queen watches with hooded eyes. He moves back over his lover putting his hands on the bed on either side of the ravens head as his erection lines up with his uke's entrance. "Here we go." He pushes his erection into the other causing the Mad Queen to toss his head back with a slightly loud moan that is of pleasure mixed with pain. He keeps going until he is fully inside of his queen the he makes himself wait until the one under him gives the go ahead to move.

The Mad Queen shifts his hips slightly to let himself adjust to having the Mad King's erection inside of him. He soon nods. "Move. Please."

The Mad King nods and pulls out then slams back inside of the raven below him getting delicious moans from the other. He stays at a slow pace waiting until his queen no longer sounds to be in any pain before he begins thrusting harder and faster. "You feel so good baby." He moans to the other snapping his hips forward in another thrust.

"Ah!" The Mad Queen is moaning rather loudly at this point. "Yes! So good! So good Ry!"

The Mad King changes the position of his thrust before thrusting back in causing the male underneath him to throw his head back and arch his back as he cries out in pleasure.

"Harder!"

The Mad King gently grabs the others chin gently to tilt it back down so he can look into those eyes that he loves so much. "What was that my dear?" He is smiling.

"Please." The Mad Queen slightly pants out as his body goes back to normal no longer arching. "Fuck me harder."

"Of course my dearest rose." The Mad King responds then kisses the other causing both of their eyes to flutter closed. He picks up the pace even more than before until he can no longer thrust any harder and faster.

The bed is rocking and creaking as this goes on but neither really notice even as the headboard slightly knocks against the wall with every thrust.

They both wish that this moment together could last forever but they can feel the heat in their stomachs rising telling them that they are close.

"C-Close!" The Mad Queen moans out to his lover.

The Mad King places a gentle kiss to his queen's cheek then speaks as he lets his breath ghost over the Mad Queen's skin. "Me too. Cum for me my queen."

The Mad Queen throws his head back with a shout as he cums all over their chests and stomachs. "RYAN!" He calls the Mad King by his real name that he shared with him.

The Mad King snaps his hips as far into the Mad Queen as he can and stays there as he cums within the other. "Ray." He moans the others real name that had also been shared with him.

They remain there for a few moments gently rocking against each other as they ride out their orgasms. They soon are coming down from their orgasmic high and the Mad King gently pulls out as they both are now catching their breaths.

The Mad Queen lets out a slightly breathless moan as he feels some of his lovers cum leak out of him. He snuggles against the other when he settles on his side facing his raven lover. He feels the other wrap his arms lovingly around him keeping him close.

"Get some sleep my dearest." The Mad King says and with the comfort of being in his arms as well as having the others scent surrounding him the Mad Queen is soon asleep. He shifts only enough to get the covers over them to rest the end of it against their shoulders before joining his queen into sleep.

The end.


End file.
